Standard methods analogous to classical solid-phase methods for peptide synthesis could be applied for the synthesis of NSGs. In accordance with such methods, the carboxylate of N,.alpha.-Fmoc-protected (and side-chain protected) NSGs would be activated and then coupled to a resin-bound amino group. The Fmoc group is then removed followed by addition of the next monomer. Thus, oligomeric NSGs could be prepared as condensation homopolymers of N-substituted glycine. Such an approach is not desirable due to the time and cost of preparing suitable quantities of a diverse set of protected N-substituted glycine monomers. Adding and removing the Fmoc or other protective groups is time consuming and inefficient.